


Foggy's SFW Drabble Collection: Gravity Falls Edittion

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Mostly billdip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: I make a lot of little fics and scenes that aren't long enough to be on their own or I have no desire to finish enough to be worth posting. So, instead of leaving them on my computer to rot I'm going to post them here. You'll get to see drabbles and failed ideas and maybe even some discarded excerpts or left out scenes from some of my multi-chapter fic.There will be a lot of Billdip.SFW drabble requests are open on my fan fiction tumblrRequests closedRules:Please request on tumblr not on here in the commentsDon't request anything that's not billdiphas to be SFW (safe for work)nothing can be over 1000 wordsI have the right to refuse requestsDon't expect it to happen immediately. I have other things in my life and I'm not the fastest writer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bill comforting a crying Dipper who got bullied.
> 
> requested by pink-powerranger and anonymous on tumblr

Highschool. Dipper hates his high school. All those years ago during their first summer in Gravity Falls Wendy had said high school was hell. Dipper was excited anyway and figured she was exaggerating. She wasn’t. It’s awful. 

The classes are harder and the work load sucks, the cafeteria food is inedible, he has to get up at six in the morning just to get to school, and his first period teacher has something against coffee because every time he brings some in she takes it and dumps in out in the chemistry sink at the back of the room. 

He can deal with that though. What he can’t handle is the bullying. It’s gotten worse and he makes it even worse by fighting back. They make fun of his birth mark, his lanky build, that he’s good at school work, and his obsession with the supernatural doesn’t win him any points either. 

So, Dipper was thankful that Mabel had detention (the envelope full of glitter that the was found and opened by one of Dipper’s bullies resulting in an unholy mess had been traced back to her) and his parents were working late. He now has the time to deal with his bullying injuries by himself without being fussed over or looked at with pity.  
He’s about ready to break too and he hates when people see him cry. Dipper came in grabbed an ice pack then went to his room. He lay on his bed and let the ice pack attempt to sooth his black eye. No one else was home so he let his wall down so his emotions weren’t trapped anymore. 

The tears budded at the corners of his eyes almost immediately though they didn’t fall quite yet. He was in a lot of pain but he’d die before letting anyone else know that. At least he could ride out this alone-  
“Hi-ya pine tree!”  
What did Dipper do to deserve this? Oh right. He accidentally summoned Bill Cipher back to reality who then got overly attached to him. He’s still not sure what he did to make Bill like him, especially after defeating him that first summer but not even Ford can seem to sever the demon’s attachment. 

Now he just shows up whenever he feels like it. They’re some how dating now which Ford wasn’t pleased with. Bill hasn’t done a thing to hurt Dipper though so everyone’s agreed just to leave it until there’s a reason to get upset. Bill can actually be really fun to be around. 

Today however Dipper was not in the mood to deal with his hyper active boyfriend. Bill had arrived with a smile on his face as per usual (Bill had made himself a nice human form and found he really liked facial expressions) but the smile faded when Dipper did answer or even look at him.

“Pine tree?”

No answer. Dipper heard Bill’s feet touch the ground so he wasn’t floating anymore and walk over. Soon Bill was leaning over Dipper. Dipper avoided eye contact and didn’t say anything. Bill’s frown increased. Dipper felt Bill’s eyes look him over, analyze him and his condition. Dipper glanced at Bill in time to see his gold eyes flash red.

“Pine tree, why are you damaged?”  
Dipper glanced away again.  
“Pine tree, who did this?!”  
Bill was clearly losing his patience.  
“Tell me right now. I won’t allow this treatment of you.”  
Dipper still didn’t say anything or look at Bill.  
“Pine tree!”  
“Shut up, Bill!”  
Dipper sat up real fast and had to hold his stomach because he was kicked there really hard more than once and it hurt.  
“Leave me alone!”

He couldn’t stop his voice from shaking. Tears fell this time. He couldn’t stop them. Bill stared at Dipper a little taken aback then he cooled off and his shoulders relaxed. Dipper felt himself being moved then suddenly Bill had made himself at home on the bed and he was in Bill’s lap being cuddled. 

He was directed to hold the ice pack back on his eye then he felt Bill kiss his cheek then down to his neck and so on being sure to linger on any bruise he could reach. When ever Bill would leave a kiss on a bruise it would numb before disappearing. Bill doesn’t use healing magic much, says it feels gross, but he’ll do it for Dipper. 

Bill’s hands went under Dipper’s clothes and healed the bruises that were there. Once it was safe to man handle Dipper a little more Bill pulled him closer. He moved the ice pack and gently kissed Dipper’s eye. The black eye went away and Bill deposited the ice pack on the nightstand before nuzzling Dipper. Dipper felt Bill’s soft blond hair brush his face. Dipper’s lip quivered.

“It’s ok to cry pine tree. I won’t think less of you. I’ll still love you.”

Dipper adjusted then buried his face in Bill’s shoulder and neck and cried. He held on to Bill’s clothes and Bill patently held him and cuddled him, whispering comforting words. Dipper thought he wanted to ride out this alone but now he thinks he’d break completely if Bill left. 

He’ll have to leave before Dipper’s parents come home though. They’d probably freak out to find a stranger alone with Dipper in his room. Once the sobs became sniffles became just the occasional sniff Dipper unburied his face but stayed cuddled to Bill.

“Feeling better, love?”  
Bill asked gently. Dipper nodded.  
“Thanks Bill. I didn’t know I needed that.’  
“Of course pine tree. You’re stubborn but I know when you need me.”  
Dipper smiled at him. It wasn’t a big smile but it still conveyed how happy Dipper was to have Bill.  
“I love you, Bill.”  
“I love you too, pine tree. Now are you going to tell me who hurt you so I can smite them?”  
“Absolutely not.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Billdip. Completely platonic. Not a request.

"Hey! Get back here."

Bill put down one nine-year-old and chased after the other hoping the first would stay put. Mabel giggled as she ran around the clearing. Bill was fast and has longer legs but Mabel was speedy too. It took a few circles around the clearing to grab her and only because Bill cut across the clearing as a short cut but he managed.

"You are hyper today. Maybe I should stop feeding you."  
Mabel wiggled in his grip laughing more. Bill rolled his eye.  
"Let's get your brother and go home. We've been out here all day."

Bill looked over to where he left Dipper and found the kid wasn't there anymore. He groaned. Well, he's not making the mistake of putting Mabel down again. The girl is nothing but endless energy. She'll never sit still. Bill adjusted his hold on the female twin then started looking for the other one. 

Dipper wasn't too hard to find. He never goes very far without Bill and normally answers when called. Bill found him watching some iridescent glowing mushrooms, occasionally poking them with a stick to see them light up different colors. The demon let out a breath, relieved he was ok. Dipper doesn't have to go far to get himself hurt or in trouble.

"Pine tree, when I set you down you were supposed to stay in one place."  
Dipper looked up at Bill looking ashamed.  
"Sorry dad."  
"Yes, yes, come on. I want to get back before dark and I can't carry both of you."  
Bill held out his free hand and Dipper stood and took it. He looked back at the mushrooms.  
"Can I keep a mushroom?"  
"No."  
"But they glow."  
"Yes, and if they touch you they will infect you like a parasite and kill you."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Oh. Now come on."

Bill took the twins through the woods as the skies darkened. They reached a clearing with a house in it. It was a cozy little house with a pretty porch at the front and a nice garden in the back. Bill took the kids inside and finally set Mabel down once the door was locked. Bill herded the twins into the living room. Dipper yawned while Mabel bounced on the sofa.

"I'll make you guys some dinner then it's bed time."  
"No fair! I don't want to go to bed right after dinner."  
Mabel complained.  
"You wouldn't have to if we had come back earlier but two children I know refused to come when they're called and stay put when they're told."  
Mabel stopped bouncing and looked sheepish.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. Now stay here while I make you something to eat."  
"Ok."

Bill walked to the kitchen and started making something to feed the children. He was tired so he made them peanut butter and jelly sandwiches since that didn't require much work. Being a demon he doesn't need to eat so he made nothing for himself. He brought the sandwiches out to the kids on plates and let them eat in the living room which is not something he usually does. 

After they were done he took the plates back to the kitchen then went back for the kids. He took them down a hall and into a room with two beds. The twins knew which one belonged to each of them. Dipper climbed in on his own and pulled the covers up himself. Mabel got on but waited for Bill. Bill did as she was hoping and tucked her in. He kissed her on the head.

"Good night shooting star. Please actually go to sleep."  
"Ok."   
She yawned.  
"Good night daddy."  
Bill went over to Dipper next and kissed his head.  
"Good night pine tree. Don't let your sister convince you to get up in the middle of the night."  
Dipper looked at Bill.  
"Ok dad. Good night."

With that Bill left the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind him. Once he was in the hall he let out a breath. Kids are hard. When he picked those two up in the forest one day he didn't realize how much work it'd be to raise them. 

They don't remember anything about their life before Bill found them four years ago. Mostly because Bill wiped their memories. Of course, they had already done something that made them lose most of their memories so all Bill really did was clean out the cobwebs. 

He knows where they belonged but at the time he thought they might be useful and took them for himself instead of returning them. Useful. What a joke. He'd never ever use them. They call him dad and daddy. They listen to him and depend on him and run to him when they're scared. They love him. This human form must be getting to him because god does he love those little devils too. 

One day he'll have to face Stanley Pines and Stanford Pines. He knows they still want their niece and nephew back and he knows Dipper and Mabel won't be happy just to stay in the woods forever. He's still got time before that mess though. The kids, his kids, are only nine. He still has time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by spiritedopal on tumblr

The party was loud and crazy with tons of people and Pyronica and Kryptos had successfully smuggled several crates of various kinds of beer in despite the college's no alcohol rule. In other words, this was Bill's kind of party. 

He walked around saying hey to people. Suddenly he bumped into someone. It was a girl with completely rainbow hair and a rhinestone encrusted cut off shirt that claimed unicorns were jerks. She looked more like she should be at a rave not a collage party. 

"Sorry girl, didn't see ya."  
She looked at him.  
"It's cool. You're Bill right?"  
"I guess all pretty girls have heard of me then."

Bill winked at her for the sole purpose of being flirty. He wasn't really interested in this glittery human rainbow. The girl giggled and punched him in the arm. The intent had been playful but she hit hard and Bill knew there would be a bruise in that spot later.

"You flirt. Sorry, I'm taken but if you want to hit on someone my brother is hiding in one of the back rooms and he's single. You're cute and he's gay as fuck so you might have a chance."

She winked at Bill.  
"Good luck."

She walked off. Bill stood there for a minute then shrugged. He's bi so he might as well go see if this guy's cute. Not much else to do. Bill moved strategically around people until he reached the back then started checking rooms. most were empty. 

One contained Anna and Kryptos making out. They were definitely drunk considering they hate each other when they're sober. Bill took pictures with his phone for blackmail purposes. Finally, he found a room with someone else in it. It was the room farthest from the party. 

Bill hung in the doorway floored. He's screwed. The guy sitting on the couch alone was probably the cutest guy he's ever seen. Messy brown hair, black glasses, wearing a "I want to believe" shirt and jeans. He was reading _Hitch Hiker's Guide to the Galaxy_. 

Fuck. Bill had a thing for nerds and this was one cute nerd. After standing in the doorway for a while not being noticed Bill forced himself to walk in. The guy didn't look up but he did bring the book closer to his face as if trying to hide. Bill sat down next to him as casually as he could. It was quite for a moment.

"Go away."  
The cute nerd said when Bill didn't get up and leave again.  
"Nah. What's your name?"  
Bill replied. The guy made a disapproving and exasperated noise.  
"Dipper Pines. Now please go away."  
"Why?"  
"I'm only here because my sister dragged me here. This isn't my thing. So leave me alone."  
Fuck. Bill will certainly not leave him alone now.  
"Is your sister the glitter covered human rainbow out there?"  
"Yeah."

It was quiet again for a while. Bill wants to flirt with this guy. That's a problem though. He can flirt when it's just for show. When he actually means it though? He's terrible and is almost tripping over himself. Dipper is so cute though. He can't just leave him here.

"Hey."  
Dipper groaned.  
"What?"  
"Have you seen the man of my life? He's in this room right now."  
Dipper set his book down to glance around the room.  
"We're the only ones here- oh."  
Dipper looked at Bill.  
"That was terrible. If that's the best you've got you're worse at flirting than I am."  
"I'm only terrible when I actually mean it."  
"Like you're actually interested in me. I bet you're only talking to me because my sister told you to."  
"She just told me where you were. I only stayed because you're the cutest nerd I've ever seen."  
Bill glanced over to see Dipper's face was red. Oh. That gave Bill an idea.  
"What's the matter? Didn't you know you were super cute?"  
"S-shut up. I'm not attractive."  
"Fuck that. You are very attractive. Very cute. Downright adorable."  
Dipper's face kept getting redder and he started making a high-pitched whining noise. Bill put his arm around Dipper who didn't pull away.  
"Come on kid, don't be embarrassed. Any guy would be all over you."  
"What are you playing at?"  
"Not playing at anything. Just hitting on a cute guy."  
"Who even are you?"  
"Bill Cipher."  
Dipper looked at him.  
"Yeah, right. Bill Cipher wouldn't hit on me. He's not into nerds."  
"Says who? I for one have a thing for nerds. Especially cute nerds who don't know how beautiful they are."  
"No. Bill's got that perfect wavy blond hair, and that flawless tan skin, and everyone says how blue his eyes are and-"  
Dipper looked at Bill again and stopped dreamily going on about him upon realizing he was describing the person sitting next to him perfectly. His face went scarlet.  
"Shit. You are Bill."  
"That's what I've been telling you and it sounds like you have a crush on me."  
"N-n-no."  
Bill raised an eye brow. Dipper glanced away.  
"...Maybe. Shut up."

He hid his face in his hands. Bill smirked. Time to make this nerd's dreams come true. Bill moved his arm and pulled Dipper's hands away then kissed him. Dipper was having issues processing what was going on. It didn't catch up to him until a few moments after it was over.

"W-what? You... you kissed me."  
"Yeah and I think you enjoyed it."  
"Why?"  
"I told you. You're cute and I have a thing for nerds."  
"Um, I- um..."  
"You want me to kiss you again?"

Dipper nodded slightly. Bill chuckled and pulled Dipper's face back to his.

By the time, they'd gone their separate ways Dipper had Bill's cell number in his phone and more than a few hickeys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a request?  
> [Request closed](https://thefoggylondonview.tumblr.com/ask)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by ficusul on tumblr.
> 
> Dipper finds out Bill's a demon when Bill loses it a little while protecting him
> 
> Got a request?  
> [Request closed](https://thefoggylondonview.tumblr.com/ask)

"Pine tree are you sure this is a good idea?"  
Bill asked as he stepped over a tree root, making sure to not let go of Dipper's hand. Dipper rolled his eyes good-naturedly.  
"Yes, Bill, quit being nervous. I been in the woods a gazillion times. I'll protect you if you get scared."  
Bill was quite a minute.  
"I'm not scared."

He was scared. Scared for his boyfriend's safety. He knows what's in the woods. Creatures and monsters. Things that are harmless but also things that'll tear you apart at the seams without a second thought. 

What's worse is he knows his boyfriend, for all his brains, is stupid enough to approach each and every one of them. Dipper looked at him like he thought Bill was just saying that to be brave. Maybe he was but unlike what Dipper thought, Bill was the stronger of the two. 

Dipper didn't know that though and Bill had been letting Dipper "protect" him over the course of their relationship because it makes Dipper feel strong. Dipper's never been in enough danger for Bill to have to break character so to speak and Bill hopes the trend continues. 

However, he's getting a really bad feeling today. He probably should have put up more of a fuss about going into the woods but Dipper gave him that look and seemed so excited about showing Bill things he knew about. 

This mortal is going to be the death of him. Dipper pulled Bill along rambling about this and that, trying to tell Bill everything he knew. Bill acknowledged him at appropriate intervals and attempted to make it seem like Dipper had his complete attention. 

Most of his focus was actually spent monitoring their surroundings. Bill feels he can't be to careful. They were getting near territory belonging to something Bill doesn't want to be around. Dipper doesn't know about it because they aren't in those silly journals of his. As long as they don't turn here-

"This way."

Shit.

Dipper tried to tug him in that direction but Bill planted his feet on the forest floor and used magic on the bottom of his yellow tennis shoes so nothing could move him until he wanted to be moved.

"Bill, come on. I promise you it's ok. I go here all the time."

Ok, so now the thing definitely knows his idiot boyfriend's sent and is probably looking for it so it can kill Dipper for repeatedly invading it's territory. That's just great. Dipper's going to get himself killed.

"I wanna go back pine tree. I don't like it here."  
"Bill it's ok to be scared but you're going to love what I want to show you. Nothing will hurt you I promise."  
Bill knows nothing can hurt him but everything can hurt Dipper.  
"I'm with you Bill. You're going to be ok. We're trying to conquer our fears remember?"

Bill's only fear is Dipper getting hurt and there's no conquering that. Well, that and being found out but that's another story. Bill sighed. Dipper's not going to let up unless Bill gets really upset and starts crying but as good of actor as Bill is he can't cry on cue. Crying is also demeaning and he _hates_ doing it. Damn it.

"Ok, but we gotta be careful, alright? I have a bad feeling."  
Dipper beamed at Bill when he agreed.  
"Alright, let's go."

Bill held Dipper's hand tighter as they kept going. they eventually came to what Dipper wanted to show him. It was a beautiful clearing where the canopy didn't let any light through. The light came from mushrooms growing all around. They were iridescent and glowed every color you could imagine. 

Little specs of pure light floated in the air as well. The moss and grass covering the ground, affected by the magic of the area, was a lilac purple color. It was magical. Even Bill, who'd seen almost everything, found it very enchanting. It kinda made Bill want to kiss somebody. Bill turned to Dipper who had been watching his reactions.

"Hey, pine tree."  
"Yeah?"

Bill pulled Dipper into a kiss that was quickly reciprocated. They wrapped their arms around each other to pull each other closer. The magic in the air must have been what was making this kiss taste just a little sweeter than normal. 

Of course all good things must come to an end.

There was a sudden crashing and a roar. A large beast tore into the clearing. It towered over them. It's skin was rough and scaly, teeth and claws like daggers, and it was pissed off. It can't see very well but it has a good nose and immediately recognized Dipper's sent.

"Get behind me pine tree!"  
Dipper did not. No, he got in front of Bill.  
"Don't be a hero Bill! You don't know anything about this creature or fighting in general. _You_ stay behind _me_."

Dipper proceeded to get swat at by the creature and hurled into a tree. He wasn't hurt too bad, just dazed mostly. Well, now it's up to Bill to get rid of this thing before either Dipper recovers and tries to fight again or that monster figures out where he threw the kid and tries to eat him. Bill used magic to hide his sent so, unlike Dipper, he was practically invisible to the creature. Bill rolled up his figurative sleeves.

"I get that he was in your territory and I'll admit he is pretty tasty but out of all the prey that wanders through here you shouldn't have tried to hurt the one dating a demon."

What followed involved a lot of magic and blue fire. Bill got so mad this creature would dare hurt _his_ pine tree that his gold eyes and blond hair both turned a crimson red. Dipper had snapped out of his daze about the time Bill had said "dating a demon" and ended up just sitting there and watching his boyfriend turn this thing into a literal pile of ash as well as pretty much destroying the clearing with more magic than Dipper ever imagined could be weirded by one person. 

When Bill was done he took some breaths to calm down then went over to his possibly soon to be ex-boyfriend. He kneeled in front of Dipper and Dipper stared at him.

"Are you ok?"  
Dipper didn't say anything.  
"Pine tree, are you ok? If you don't answer I'm going to assume you're hurt."  
"I... I'm fine. Physically. I'm going to need a minute though, to, you know, take all this in."  
Bill nodded.  
"I understand."  
"Meanwhile can you maybe do something about all the fire?"  
Bill looked around. Yeah. Everything was on fire. He got carried away.  
"It's magic. It'll only hurt what I want it too, but sure."

Bill snapped once and the fire went away then again and restored the clearing. Bill then sat across from Dipper and let him proses things. It took a while but that's understandable. Finally Dipper looked at Bill albeit somewhat cautiously.

"So you're a demon."  
"Yes."  
"Wow. Uh... Why?"  
"What am I a demon? You can't really chose what you are, kid."  
"No, no, why me? I'm sure there are much better targets out there. Why are you bothering with me?"

"I will admit you do make a very poor target. You're impossibly untrusting. If there's even one slightly red flag you hit the emergency stop. I had to pretend to be human to even talk to you. I would be stupid to take you on as a target. The payout would not be big enough to compensate for the work involved. That why you aren't a target."

"If I'm not a target why are you here?"  
"I'm here because I like you."  
"You like me?"

"Yes. Do you think I'd make one of these fleshy meat prisons for myself if I didn't genuinely like you? They're cumbersome and restricting. It needs food and sleep and I don't know how you humans put up with it 24/7. I can barely access any of my power while use it too."

"W-wait. That whole fight you were using only a tiny bit of power?"  
"About 5%."  
"How fucking strong are you?!"  
"I destroyed an entire dimension once. Like, it doesn't even exist anymore. I'm very powerful."

They looked at each other for a moment. Bill didn't have the courage to read Dipper's mind. He didn't want to hear all the horrible betrayed things Dipper was thinking about him. Then Dipper started laughing. Bill was very confused by this. Was Dipper going insane?

"Pine tree, why are you laughing? Did this information make you snap? Did you hit your head?"  
Dipper kept laughing.  
"I can't believe this."  
He said through his laughing fit.  
"And- and I though I was the one who had to protect you when this whole time- oh my god."  
"Pine tree, if you're going insane I can fix it. I'm a demon of the mind I can- mmph."  
Dipper had pulled Bill forward and smashed their lips together. Bill was more confused than he's ever been in his entire life. He kissed back anyway.  
"I love you, you crazy bastard."  
Bill stared at Dipper wide eyed.  
"You... what?"  
"I. Love. You."  
"I- I love you too."  
Dipper pulled Bill in for another kiss.  
"From now on though, we tell each other everything, alright?"  
"Deal."  
"Also, we can _not_ tell my family about this."  
Bill smiled.  
"Agreed."


	5. Fluster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smol flustered Bill

Bill was curled up next to Dipper on the sofa. He's gotten used to a lot of things since being confined to a human body. Eating, sleeping, taking care of himself, just functioning normally enough, and he's gotten better at emotions in general. 

There are still many things he has a hard time with either accepting and/or dealing though. One thing is emotional dependency. He's not used to being emotionally dependent on others. He's not used to needing other people to be happy. 

It's weird and sucks because no one really wants to be his friend and Bill doesn't blame them. He's alone. Dipper put his arm around Bill and pulled him closer. Bill felt him place a kiss on the top of his head. Well, ok, maybe he's not completely alone. He has one person.

"You ok Bill?"  
"I'm fine."  
'You sure? You're being pouty and as cute as you look it usually means you're upset."  
"Humph."

Somehow Bill managed to make Dipper Pines of all people fall in love with him. He's completely clueless as to how he did it. It was unintentional. As was letting Dipper manage to make him return the feelings. Bill's never been able to feel like this before and it was weird at first, it's still weird now, but Dipper helps make it ok. Dipper chuckled a little.

"Come on triangle man. Tell me what's wrong."  
"No."  
"If you don't I'm going to start kissing you."  
"...No."  
Dipper's other arm went around Bill.  
"Warned you."

He kissed the ex-demon's cheek once, twice, then peppered Bill's entire face with kisses before Bill could hide it. Bill's face was lighting up red already. He blames the body for how susceptible he is to getting flustered and he loves and hates in equal measure how Dipper knows every way to cause that fluster. 

The boy uses his knowledge every instance he can too. It doesn't help that Bill's body is a measly 5'5. A good five inches shorter than Dipper and considerably weaker physically. Dipper kissed the corner of Bill's mouth.

"Come on, love. Smile for me."  
"No."  
Bill replied childishly. Dipper laughed a little.  
"Cutie."

Dipper tuned Bill's face to him and kissed him right on those pouting lips. Bill went a little redder but did kiss back. He ended up melting into it rather quickly and put his arms around Dipper to hold them together longer.

"You're beautiful, Bill."  
"N-no I'm not."

Bill averted his eyes but his blush was not going away anytime soon. If anything, it was probably going to get worse if Dipper was planning on going in the direction Bill thinks he is.

"Yes, you are. Your eyes are so bright they’re like polished god. I love just looking into them for hours especially when you're happy because they just light up."

Yeah, he's definitely going in that direction. Bill let out a high-pitched whine and closed his eyes. He could feel Dipper place butterfly kisses over them before starting to talk again.

"I don't know what you do but your skin is always so soft and smooth. I like to run my hands over you. You're so soft."  
Dipper ran his hands over Bill's bare arms and kissed him again.  
"And you have such fluffy blond hair. It's somehow even softer than your skin. I don't know how you do it."  
He kissed Bill on the head this time.  
"And you're funny, and cute, and smart, and energetic. I love talking to you for hours. You honestly amaze me."  
Bill was completely scarlet. Even his ears were red. Dipper chuckled a little. He loves putting Bill like this. He kissed Bill's lips again more.  
"I love you, Bill."  
"I love you too, pine tree."  
"Gonna tell me what's wrong now or do I have to keep going on about how much I love you because I’m completely prepared to do that?"  
Bill smiled a little.

"It's nothing. I was just pondering my dependency on others to feel emotionally valid and how you're the only one willing to give me the time of day. I barely even get tolerance here in the shack. It's kind of upsetting but completely understandable."

Dipper thought for a moment.  
"You're right. You need a more accepting environment and I'm an adult and can do what I want so let's just move out."  
Bill stared at Dipper.  
"What?"

"Let's move out of the shack together and go find someplace in America to live where people won't have a pre-existing grudge on you. Simple solution and I think we'll both be happier."

"But your family- won't you miss them?"  
"I appreciate your concern and I'll miss them, sure, but I'll be ok. I can't live here forever anyway."  
"You- you'd really move away from your family for me?"  
"Yes. Someone has to make the step to branch out and now I have a reason to. You."  
"Thank you, pine tree."  
"We're a team Bill. I'm never leaving you behind."

Dipper placed one more kiss on Bill's lips and when they parted Bill was smiling for real. As they looked at each other they were both thinking the same thing.

When did they get so lucky?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spiritedopal on tumblr requested a High School Musical AU but I don't know anything about High School Musical so I made this instead.
> 
> Got a request?  
> [ Request closed](https://thefoggylondonview.tumblr.com/ask)

Dipper let himself be pulled by the arm into the building by his sister. He didn't really want to be here but Mabel said he doesn't get out enough and he lost a bet. So now here he is tagging along with his sister and her friends to a freaking karaoke bar for a night of forced and hopefully drunk fun. 

Mabel made Dipper sit at the table in front of the karaoke stage then went to buy everyone drinks. A quick glance around showed there were only a few people here. There were a couple groups of girls and one table in the corner had two guys and two girls. Poor guys probably got dragged here with their girlfriends. Mabel came back with two tequila sunrises which she placed in front of Dipper.

"More's on the way. I just wanted to get Dip dop his first so he'll calm the fuck down. Now I'm going to pick out a song for him to preform."  
"Mabel, please be kind to me."  
Dipper pleaded.  
"Oh you'll be fine ya big baby."

Mabel went off to look for a song to properly torture her brother with. Dipper had aa terrible feeing about this and decided to drown that feeling with alcohol, managing to drown his first drink in under 3 minutes. Mabel came back with a grin and grabbed his arm. 

He took a big gulp of his second drink before he was pulled away and pushed on stage. Mabel handed him a mic and winked and Dipper knew he was going to hate this. The music started and Dipper recognized it as one of the songs Mabel was playing in the car. Boom Boom Boom by Vengaboys.

"Mabel, no. I'm not doing this one!"  
"You lost a bet you have to."  
She yelled back.  
"No!"  
"I'll pay for all your drinks."  
Dipper mulled it over.  
"Fine."

Dipper agreed and Mabel told the DJ to start it over. The music started again and Dipper forced himself to sing.

"If you're alone and you need a friend. Someone to make you forget your problems. Just come along baby take my hand. I'll be your lover tonight."

Dipper managed to get on tune rather quickly. He wasn't a bad singer he just didn't like doing it in front of people. The song wasn't bad until Dipper got to the chorus. He really didn't want to sing the chorus and his voice wavered a bit as he forced himself to, knowing if he didn't Mabel would make him start over.

"Boom boom boom boom. I want you in my room. Let's spend the night together From now until forever. Boom boom boom boom. I wanna go boom boom. Let's spend the night together. Together in my room."

By the end Dipper was red in the face. He was relived to get off the stage, especially since that blond guy from the table in the corner kept watching him with more interest than Dipper felt he was deserving of. When he sat back down Mabel pat him on the back and slid him two more drinks. 

"Get as drunk as you want bro."  
"With pleasure."

As Dipper brought his drink to his lips he noticed the blond get up from his table and got request a song then got on stage. EVOL started playing. He was frankly an amazing singer and a real performer. The way he moved was so fluid. Dipper would have watched more directly but the guy kept looking at him. Even mabel noticed which resulted in teasing.

"I think you have an admirer bro-bro."  
"S-shut up."

After his song the blond talked to the Dj again then sat back down. After a few more people did some karaoke the lights suddenly dimmed and spotlights turned on going around the room. Dipper was slightly drunk and had no idea what was going on. The DJ leaned into his mic. 

"Ok everyone it's that time again."  
Girls around the place that seemed to be aware of what's going on got excited.  
"Time for a Karaoke battle! I've randomly selected two people from those who have sung already to battle and the winner's are Dipper Pines and our reining champion, Bill Cipher!"  
The spot lights stopped on Dipper and the blond guy, Bill. Oh god no. Mabel squealed in delight.  
"Bro! You've gotta do it."  
"No. Nonononono. No."  
"Do it! Do it!"  
Mabel started chanting then the rest of the table joined. When Dipper was still refusing the people at other tables joined in.  
"No, I already payed my debt. I don't-"  
Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Dipper looked to see it was Bill. Oh no.  
"Come on kid. You'll have fun. I promise I don't bite. Usually."  
Dipper gulped.  
"I don't have a choice do I?"  
"Fraid not kid."

Dipper got up and allowed himself to be led to the stage by Bill. Everyone cheered when they saw that Dipper gave in. Both boys were handed a nifty looking mic by the DJ who then went back to his stand.

"Ok, here are the rules. I'm going to play clips of songs from today's featured playlist. Each of you will take turns singing. You're mics will measure you're pitch and key. At the end whoever has stayed on track the most wins. Dipper, since this is your first time, we're going to let Bill go first so you can get your bearings. Be ready to jump in when the song changes. And begin."

Super Psycho Love started playing. Bill jumped right in. preformed the thirty second song clip perfectly even though it started in the middle. The song switched. It startled Dipper who came in late but otherwise did ok. They went back and forth. 

Dipper wish he could say it got easier but though he got into the rhythm and was keeping up rather well the longer it went on the more flirty Bill got. Dipper couldn't think of a better word to describe it than that. His gaze never left Dipper and when it was his turn he'd dance really close to Dipper and ghost his fingers over Dipper. The look in his blue eyes was suggestive as hell. 

Plus all the love song felt like they might be being directed at Dipper. All sex song were without a doubt direct at Dipper. All this (plus the fact he's a little drunk) inhibited Dipper from being at the top of his game. Dipper's not used to being hit on and Bill's hot. 

The last song was a full length duet then it was over. Dipper felt like he'd been up there for hours. It'd really only been about 20 minutes. Bill ended up winning. No surprise there. He got a cheep-o plastic crown for being karaoke king which he wore with smug pride. 

Dipper tried to slip off stage while everyone was busy. He needed a breather but only made it down two stairs before an arm was slung around his shoulders.

"Where do you think you're going?"  
Bill asked smugly.  
"To a quiet corner, preferably alone. I'm overloading. Too much excitement."  
Bill's whole attitude immediately changed.  
"Kid, if you had an anxiety disorder you should have said something and I wouldn't have made you go up there with me."  
"How'd you guess anxiety disorder? I mean you're right but why did you decide on that?"  
"My little sister has anxiety so bad she won't talk. I get it dude. I'm kind of intense. I freaked you out so let me fix it. I know what to do. Just come with me. I won't hurt you."  
"Alright."

Bill led Dipper around the wall to avoid as many people as possible then out side. It was dark now and the street lights were on. The street was pretty empty with just the occasional passing car. Bill let go of Dipper and took a step back to give him some space. 

Dipper stood there and just waited, taking slow breaths and waiting for his heart to slow. He hadn't reached the point of having an attack so now that he had space calming down shouldn't be hard. The fresh air was actually helpful. Bill just chilled off to the side, giving him plenty of room but not so much Dipper felt alone.

"Sorry."  
Dipper looked over at Bill.  
"For what?"  
"This. It's my fault."  
"Don't say that. You didn't know."  
"Yeah, still though, I know I can be intense and I forget not everybody is down with that. I'm also sorry if my flirting made it worse. I'm trying to be better but old habits die hard."  
"Wait. So you actually were flirting with me? I mean I thought you were but I wasn't positive."  
"Well, yeah, you're cute as fuck. Who wouldn't be down to kiss on that."  
Bill gestured to all of Dipper. Dipper blushed a little.  
"Uh everyone except you apparently."  
"No. Really? You're lying."  
"Pfft. Nope. I'm not exactly a popular choice for some reason."  
"That makes no sense."  
"What about you? How are you not taken? You would hopefully not be flirting with me if you had an SO."  
"I'm weird and it turns people off. I mention I collect deer teeth once and they quit returning my calls."  
"You collect deer teeth?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's kind of cool."  
Bill raised an eyebrow at Dipper.  
"You don't sound turned off by that."  
"I'm not. What other things do you like?" 

Mabel was getting antsy. They were leaving and her brother had mysteriously vanished. He was on stage then he was walking off stage and she hasn't seen him since. That was like three hours ago. She wasn't concerned at first, he probably just needed a break, but she's worried now. 

"Hey, excuse me?"  
Mabel looked up and saw the tall girl with the pink hair from Bill's table.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm Pyronica, have you seen Bill? I'm not sure where he went. All I know is your brother snagged his interest."  
"No I was just wondering where Dipper was."  
"Great. Both our brothers are missing."  
"We better keep looking."  
The other girl from Bill's table came over and did some hand motions to Pyronica.  
"Oh, Anna says they're outside."

The two groups decided to head outside together to see what trouble the boys were in. They burst out the door to find... the boys were on the ground huddled around Dipper's phone.

"I still think this seems rather complicated."  
"No, no it's really fun. Now we change it to a D10 and we'll roll your skill set."  
"Alright."  
"What are you two doing?"  
Pyronica asked. Both boys looked up.  
"Uh. Dipper's helping me make a D D and more D character."  
"Seriously?"  
"Dipper don't drag him into your nerd stuff."  
"Hey, D D and more D is fun."  
"I'll have you know I'm having a blast."  
Bill added.  
"That's great, Bill, but we gotta go."  
Pyronica said. Bill pouted.  
"Now Bill."  
Pyronica used the parent voice and Bill sighed.  
"Alright. Just give me one second. Dipper can I see you're phone?"  
"Uh sure."  
Bill took it and entered his name and phone number into a new contact then saved it and handed Dipper back his phone. He kissed Dipper on the cheek then got up.  
"Bye text me."

Bill left with his group. Dipper stared at his phone and touched his cheek. He likes Bill. All the blond needed to do was quit trying so hard. Finally, he got up and went with Mabel. He smiled to himself. He has a boyfriend now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beauty and the Beast AU requested by markedplaces on tumblr
> 
> ...
> 
> I tried.
> 
> Got a request?  
> [requests closed](https://thefoggylondonview.tumblr.com/ask)

Ok maybe this wasn't so bad. He may be caught and imprisoned in a stupid castle with a demon, sure, but it could be worse. The guy could be actively trying to kill him. It was rough at first but they've come to somewhat of a truce. If you call it that. If the demon, Bill, isn't an insufferable prick 24/7 and at least tries to see past his Russia sized ego Dipper won't be a stubborn brat that picks fights every chance he gets. So far, it's worked out. It's even... nice sometimes.

"What are you doing?"

Dipper jumped and turned his head to look at Bill who was now floating behind him. Since he's a floating triangle he doesn't make any sound while moving and it startles Dipper every time. Bill's one eye surveyed Dipper with relative annoyance and exasperation. He was clearly waiting for an answer.

"Um... not breaking into this room?"  
Dipper was kneeling with one hand holding a bobby pin that was already inserted into the lock. He was clearly breaking in. Bill narrowed his eye. 

"Kid, I told you, no west wing but if you want anywhere else just tell me."  
Bill shooed Dipper from the door.  
"It's not like you're easy to find. This place is huge and you're like two feet tall."

Dipper complained as Bill summoned a key and unlocked the door. Inside the room, Dipper found the best thing he's seen yet. It was wall to wall books all the way to the ceilings which were quite high. Bill floated next to him, observing the wonder and glee on his face.

"I've not seen you this happy before."  
"I love books and I've never seen so many in my life. This is heaven."

Dipper started exploring and climbing and picking books to read. Bill settled on the one sofa and watched. It was entertaining for some reason. He... liked seeing Dipper this happy. It'd been a long time since someone made him feel this... content? No. He couldn't place the word but content didn't seem to fit. No one has ever been able to make Bill bend... except this kid. This kid Who'd spend eternity with a demon if it meant his sister go free. 

This kid who will fight Bill until treated fairly. This kid who has more curiosity than Bill's ever seen and is actually fun to talk to when they aren't being dicks to each other. It doesn't hurt that he's cute either. Course Dipper wouldn't go for a triangle, right? That witch that cursed Bill to look like a literal geometric shape instead of his actual ascetically pleasing human form until someone loves him, or something ridiculous like that, was a bitch. Dipper sat on the other end of the sofa after setting a stack of books equal to his height on the ground next to him.

"Got enough reading material there, pine tree?"  
"All the doors in this place lock when you close them. Who knows when I'll get back here again if it's left up to your whims."  
Bill looked down at the shiny key in his hand as Dipper reached for the first book in his stack.  
"Here."  
Dipper paused half way into opening the book in his hands to look at Bill who was holding the key out to Dipper. The triangle was not looking at him, instead focusing on his non-existent nails.  
"What?"  
"You like these old books so much just take the key so you can get in whenever you want."  
"Is this a trick?"  
"Nope."  
Dipper hesitantly reached out and took the key. He looked at it a second then back at Bill.  
"Why are you giving this room to me?"  
"It... makes you happy and... it's nice seeing you not angry for once."  
"Oh. Thank you."  
"You're welcome."

Bill gave Dipper finger guns and attempted to wink despite having only one eye. Dipper giggled. He couldn't help himself. Bill just looked so silly doing that. Bill looked away, thankful he was unable to blush. This kid was fucking adorable when he was happy. That giggle? Cutest thing Bill's ever heard. He might just start to be nicer more often just to see more of this. Dipper looked at Bill and hid his smile behind his book. When Bill wasn't being awful Dipper actually liked him quite a bit. He's funny and full of information and stories and they share more opinions than one would think. He just needs someone just as bullheaded as him to teach him to grow up a little. 

Unstoppable force (Bill) meets immovable object (Dipper). 

"What are you smiling at?"  
Bill asked but it was in a teasing tone.  
"None of your business."  
Dipper replied back, smiling more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill making a move on Dipper on a class trip requested by ficusul on tumblr
> 
> Got a request?  
> [Request closed](https://thefoggylondonview.tumblr.com/ask)

Bill's science class was going on a special field trip. There was a big science event going on a state over. It was specifically for students to help expand their horizons and maybe help them narrow down which science field they want to go into. 

There was only about 8 students in the class because this was a hardest AP class offered at the high school. The teacher, Stanford Pines, hand picks everyone. The drive was long and not that fun but they got to where they were staying which happened to be a hotel. To avoid conflict, rooming arrangements were supposed to be randomized. 

Bill, however, switched the lists so he got to room with who he wanted to. That person being the cutest nerd ever to walk the face of the earth, Dipper Pines. Some of his classmate may or may not have paid him so they got who they wanted as well. The fair didn't start until the next day so everyone was supposed to hang out in their rooms. 

Bill walked in and deposited his duffle on the ground before getting on the bed Dipper wasn't on. Dipper seemed shy just glancing at Bill before looking away. It was cute. Bill made casual conversation. He's gotta warm the kid up now or he'll be a stuttering mess tomorrow when Bill goes in for the kill. 

As promised, the next day they went to the fair. You were supposed to stay with your roommate the whole time. Ford was taking the whole group around to different exhibits. He'd let them go off on their own later. Hopefully. Bill grabbed Dipper's hand making him jump.

"Psst. Come on. Old Fordsy's busy stealing this presenter's thunder. Let's go explore."  
Bill whispered to Dipper.  
"But- but- but we're supposed to stay here."  
Dipper replied quietly. Bill rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah but this is boring. Come on, do you want me to go alone?"  
"No. Alright. But if we get in trouble you're taking the fall."  
"Deal but I guarantee you proff won't notice."

Dipper allowed himself to be pulled out of the little group by Bill who skillfully piloted them towards the interactive stuff. Dipper was acutely aware of the fact Bill was still holding his hand. They went around and did fun science experiments together. 

It was fun but Bill still had Dipper's hand and had at this point intertwined their fingers. Dipper's face was red much to Bill's delight. Dipper was confused as hell. He's never actually talked to Bill before. Is Bill like this with everyone because he's making flirty jokes now too and Dipper's heart is hammering. 

They go up to this one thing. It's a piano attached to a digital screen. According to the person manning it, the keys are chemicals and you're supposed to play a tune on the piano to see the different chemical reactions on screen. Some kid was playing twinkle twinkle little star badly on it. Bill's eyes widened a little and he grinned. 

"Alright. Stand back I've got this."

Bill said and let go of Dipper's hand to go up to the piano. The kid that had been on it left and Bill took a seat. The guy manning the piano offered Bill sheet music which were all of simple songs. Bill declined. 

Instead he cracked his knuckles and hammered out a perfect Beethoven's 5th from memory. The on-screen reactions were as beautiful as the music. When Bill finished, he stood, bowed to the small crowd he had pulled, then went back to Dipper who was starry eyed. He smiled and took the boy's hand again to lead him on ward.

"How'd you do that?"  
"I'll tell you a secret. I'm a music prodigy."  
"What? But you're in advanced science."

"Yeah. Music is fun and I'm really good at it but I'm not going to be a living trophy my parents can pride off to others. If that means purposely botching recitals to the point where only they believe I have talent so be it. I'm going to do what I want not what they want me to and I want to do science."

"You're stubborn."  
"You like it."  
Bill winked at Dipper who got just a little bit redder but was smiling. It was quiet for a minute while Dipper mulled something over.  
"Uh Bill."  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you, uh, act like this to everyone?"  
"Act like what?"  
"Oh um... I- I'm not the best at signals but um you seem kind of, I guess, flirty? I don't know. You've been holding my hand the whole day and focusing a lot of attention on me. I just need some clarification."  
"Well, then let me make things very clear for you."

Bill used his free hand to pull Dipper to his and kiss his lips. Dipper was too stunned to move but Bill tried to make the kiss good anyway. When he pulled away Dipper was scarlet. Bill smirked at him.

"Clear enough for you, Pines?"  
"Y-y-yeah. Crystal."  
"So?"  
"So...?"  
"Are you into it or not?"  
"I'm really into it."  
"Good. Now there's lots more to do still so let's keep going. If you want I'll even give you more kisses."  
"Yes."

Dipper continued on with Bill and he did get more kisses at the fair. He got more kisses in their room too and the next day. Ford was none the wiser to anything the whole trip but Dipper was happy and frankly so was Bill.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's attempt to do something nice end with the fire department being called requested by pink-powerranger on tumblr
> 
> Got a request?  
> [Request closed](https://thefoggylondonview.tumblr.com/ask)

"Ok Bill. What did pine tree say you should do when there is a fire that's too big for you to put out yourself?"

Bill said to himself as he stood in front of the sofa that was completely on fire while wearing nothing but frilly underwear and a lacy bra that didn't fit well. He thought really hard. He should actually listen when Dipper talks about "important things" next time. 

Bill couldn't see the candle he accidentally dropped on the sofa that started the fire. Hmm. Maybe he should go put the other candles out so more stuff doesn't catch on fire. Also, he should probably start lighting candles after he's placed them not before. Bill went upstairs and put out all the candles he had lit in Dipper's room. 

He had planned on surprising Dipper with a romantic and sexy evening but it seems that'll have to wait. Bill pulled on some sweatpants and went back downstairs, this time with his phone. Standing in the living room that was burning even more now, he was about to call Dipper and ask what to do when he suddenly remember what to do.

"Oh right."  
Bill dialed 911. The operator answered.  
"911 what's your emergency."  
"Hi I'm at 618 Gopher rode. I accidentally set my boyfriend's living room on fire."  
"Stay calm and we'll send someone right over to help you."  
The phone was hung up and Bill pat himself on the back for doing the right thing.

-

Dipper drank his smoothie idly. He'd been out for a while. Bill said he wanted to do something and to come back around 5. It was 3 now. Dipper's phone buzzed so he checked it. It was from Bill.

_Pine tree you need to come home._

_It's an emergency._

_I did a bad._

_Again._

Dipper sighed then texted that he's on his way and left the smoothie place. Dipper was almost completely unsurprised to find police cars, fire trucks, and an ambulance outside the Mystery Shack. 

Dipper parked then walked up to sort out this whole mess. The fire fighters gave him looks filled with pity that he has to deal with someone who does something this stupid on a daily basis. He talked to a police officer who pointed him to the ambulance. 

Finally, Dipper walked up to the ambulance. In the back of the ambulance sat Bill. His legs dangled over the back of the car, his feet were bare, and his hair singed. The shock blanket was around him though he probably didn't need it. He looked up at Dipper sheepishly.

"What did you do?"  
"I caught the sofa on fire which caught the rest of the living room on fire but nothing else caught on fire I promise."  
Dipper sighed.  
"Bill..."  
"I'm sorry. I was trying to do something nice and I messed up."  
"Yes, you did. Big time."

Bill looked at how exasperated Dipper was. He was passed freaking out. He was just kind of done. He had a "what am I going to do with you" expression on his face and Bill didn't like it.

"I'm really sorry pine tree."  
"I know."  
"Please don't break up with me."  
Dipper blinked and Bill continued.  
"I know I'm a lot of trouble but I'm trying to do better and this was an accident I promise. Please don't leave me, pine tree."  
Dipper's expression softened and Bill found himself being hugged.  
"Bill, I know you're trying. Fires are why I invested in fire insurance. I'm not going to leave you over this but you're home alone privileges are revoked and we're getting rid of all the lighters in the house."  
"Ok."  
"And you're going to have to try harder to always think carefully about what you're doing before you do it. Not after."  
"Alright."

The police and the fire trucks left. Bill gave back the blanket and the ambulance people said he could go. Dipper raised an eyebrow at the slightly burnt lacy bra but didn't say anything. He just took Bill inside. He avoided the living room. He'll look at the destruction later. Instead Dipper just started going up to his room forcing Bill to follow.

"Pine tree I-"  
"Shh. Bill, I'm really tired after this. Can we please just cuddle?"  
"Yeah. We can, I just don't want you to be mad at the mess."

Dipper raised his eye brow again and pulled Bill with him into the room. What Dipper found was not what he expected when Bill said there was a mess. There were (thankfully unlit) candles on the dresser and night stand and desk. The floor had lots of rose petals scattered over it and so did the bed. There was also a heart shaped box of chocolates on the bed. Dipper looked at Bill.

"You did all of this?"  
"Yeah. You put up with me and you work really hard so I wanted to do something nice for you. I was going to let you do whatever. Cuddle, sleep, do me. Whatever you wanted."  
"If you were on the menu, I guess that explains the bra then."  
"I got lacy panties on too that match."  
Bill pulled the elastic waist of the sweatpants out of the way to show Dipper.  
"You sure do."  
Bill let the pants fall back in place.  
"I didn't know if you'd like the outfit. I was just trying something new."  
Dipper pulled Bill if for a kiss which Bill gladly returned.  
"I do like it but maybe keep it for another time. Right now, I just want to cuddle with you and forget I have to replace my entire living room."  
"Ok. I love you pine tree."  
"I love you too Bill."

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request?  
> [Requests closed](https://thefoggylondonview.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
